Epsilon
by Blau
Summary: 50 Themes challenge LxMatsuda Matsuda was always the last to understand things, but he was the first to get kissed by L.


Written for a 50 Themes challenge way back in 2007. Just now posting it.

This is the last I wrote for Death Note. Oh, nostalgia.

* * *

******#01 - Motion**

Mostly, L only moves to reach forward to stir some tea or get a forkful of cake, but Matsuda still can't help but look at him.  
**  
****#02 - Cool**

Matsuda was too earnest in his attempts and L was weird and didn't even bother to attempt; while they might never be popular, the fact that their social standings were pretty much the same kept them from feeling alone.****

**#03 - Young  
**  
"I can't believe Ryuuzaki is a year younger than you," Aizawa complained loudly after L revealed his age one day during lunch. "I thought for sure you were three or four years younger than him, Matsuda!"****

**#04 - Last**

Matsuda was always the last to understand things, but he was the first to get kissed by L.****

**#05 - Wrong  
**  
Matsuda had always thought that boys kissing each other was wrong, but when L kissed him, nothing had ever felt so right.****

**#06 - Gentle**

As L stacked sugar cubes upon one another, Matsuda watched in amazement at how L seemed to treat each cube like a child.  
**  
****#07 - One  
****  
**"There's only one strawberry on my ca-" L said, blinking and then smiling when Matsuda scooped his own strawberry off his cake and onto L's plate.****

**#08 - Thousand**

A picture is worth a thousand words, but making Matsuda blush is priceless.****

**#09 - King**

"Check," Matsuda said as he moved his pawn diagonal to L's king.****

**#10 - Learn**

Being quite the stud in college, Matsuda was glad that he was the one who taught L how to kiss, and was equally glad that L was such a fast learner.****

**#11 - Blur**

"They're all blurry, Matsuda-kun," L commented as he looked at the pictures they had gotten from the photo booth. "You really shouldn't have moved; all I did was give you a kiss." ****

**#12 - Wait**  
  
Because of the risks and protests it would raise from the rest of the team, L and Matsuda decided to keep their relationship a secret, and as such had to wait until the last member of the NPA left the headquarters.****

**#13 - Change**

All Matsuda had at the time was some meager change that couldn't even buy him a bowl of ramen at the place down the street, but he still bought L a pastry on his way to work.****

**#14 - Command**

L was always in command and that was just the way Matsuda liked it.**  
****  
#15 - Hold  
**  
At night, they would cling to each other because neither knew if they would be awake in the morning.****

**#16 - Need  
**  
"Matsuda-san, I need a piece of paper," L said, staring at Matsuda and silently saying, _I need you._**__**

**#17 - Vision**

Shortly after they started dating, Matsuda started dreaming of L's death.****

**#18 - Attention**

L was always in the spotlight and Matsuda was in the shadows, but that was okay because every light needs a shadow.****

**#19 - Soul**

"Someone once said that lovers were two halves of the same soul," Matsuda laughed nervously. "But that's silly, isn't it?" ****

**#20 - Picture  
**  
On November fifth, Matsuda takes out the photo and cries, because that's all he has left of L.****

**#21 -** **Fool**

Matsuda may be an idiot, but he was L's idiot.****

**#22 - Mad**

"Are you _crazy_? It might be sugar, but it'll explode in your mouth!" Matsuda exclaims as L pops a Mentos in his mouth and prepares to take a swig of Diet Coke.****

**#23 - Child**

Sometimes, L wonders if Matsuda would be a protective and nurturing parent, or if he would remain as he was now.****

**#24 - Now**  
**  
**Since he started working on the Kira case, L looked only at the _now_, because the _now_ has Matsuda and the _future_ has L's death.****

**#25 - Shadow**

Matsuda didn't laugh when L told him that he didn't like the dark because of the shadows; instead, Matsuda just smiled and admitted that he didn't care much for the dark either.****

**#26 - Goodbye**

Deep down, Matsuda always knew that L would die during this case.****

**#27 - Hide**

While L didn't necessarily like being out in public, sometimes he wished he could go out with Matsuda and not care who saw them.****

**#28 - Fortune**

Matsuda might not be rich, but he always feels like he won the lottery whenever he kisses L.****

**#29 - Safe  
**  
"There's no such thing as safety, Matsuda-kun," L stated, "Just precautions." ****

**#30 - Ghost**

Occasionally Matsuda will see a man with messy black hair and will remind himself that there's no such thing as ghosts.****

**#31 - Book**

L didn't even know Matsuda read until he went over to Matsuda's house for supper one night.****

**#32 - Eye**

"There was something in my eye," Matsuda lied quickly when Misa walked in on him and L kissing.  
**  
****#33 - Never**

L knew there's no such thing as forever but he still wishes that this love would never end.****

**#34 - Sing  
**  
Despite the fact he can't sing, Matsuda still serenades L.****

**#35 - Sudden**

The heart attack was so sudden that L couldn't even tell Matsuda "I love you" before he died.  
**  
****#36 - Stop**

"We should probably-" Matsuda mumbles, his face bright red, as L licks at his neck.****

**#37 - Time**

For the last forty seconds of his life L could only see Light and that thought alone made L want to kill Yagami Light.****

**#38 - Wash**

Though the bathtub was small Matsuda still insisted that they bathe together.****

**#39 - Tom**

L had never seen a tomcat before, which was probably the reason why he let Matsuda keep it.****

**#40 - History**

"History was my worst subject," L admitted, to which Matsuda replied, "Really? History was my best!"****

**#41 - Power  
**  
When the lights went out suddenly and they were plunged in darkness, L and Matsuda simply snuggled closer together.****

**#42 - Bother  
**  
"You can be so annoying," Matsuda complained loudly when L requested that Matsuda yet again go out to buy more donuts.****

**#43 - God**

During this time, L began to wonder when God was replaced with Kira and when Matsuda began to practically worship L.  
**  
****#44 - Wall**

Matsuda had an annoying habit of pressing L right against the wall whenever they slept together.****

**#45 - Naked**

Matsuda still blushes when he gets naked for L despite L having seen it before.****

**#46 - Drive**

L never knew what made Matsuda stick with the investigation, but he was thankful for whatever did drive him.****

**#47 - Harm**

Never before had Matsuda been so afraid of someone getting hurt.  
******  
#48 - Precious**

Matsuda was L's precious person, and as such L made sure that Matsuda was never too far.**  
****  
#49 - Hunger  
**  
Nothing tasted so good to L as strawberries and Matsuda.**  
****  
#50 - Believe  
**  
"You're the only one I've ever believed in," Matsuda whispered as he pressed his forehead against L's and stared him in the eye.


End file.
